walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season
The Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season box set is the second DVD and Blu-ray 4-disc compilation of The Walking Dead episodes that includes the entire second season with bonus features. It was released in region 1 on August 8, 2012,Anchor Bay Announces The Walking Dead Season 2 Blu-ray/DVD in region 2 on August 27, 2012The Walking Dead – Season 2 and in region 4 on June 20, 2012.Walking Dead, The: Season 2 Special features include eleven featurettes, six audio commentaries, the six-part webisode series The Walking Dead: Torn Apart and 30 minutes of deleted scenes across eight episodes.The Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray Contents: Discs 1-3 Episodes #"What Lies Ahead" #"Bloodletting" #"Save the Last One" #"Cherokee Rose" #"Chupacabra" #"Secrets" #"Pretty Much Dead Already" #"Nebraska" #"Triggerfinger" #"18 Miles Out" #"Judge, Jury, Executioner" #"Better Angels" #"Beside the Dying Fire" Disc 4 Bonus Features The package includes an assortment of commentary tracks spread across all four discs and deleted scenes, featurettes, and "webisodes" all on disc four. Audio Commentaries *"What Lies Ahead" - Executive Producer Glen Mazzara, Executive Producer Gale Anne Hurd, Executive Producer/Writer Robert Kirkman, and Executive Producer David Alpert. *"Pretty Much Dead Already" - Executive Producer Glen Mazzara, Producer Scott M. Gimple, Director Michelle MacLaren, and Editor Julius Ramsay. *"Nebraska" - Executive Producer Glen Mazzara, Co-Executive Producer Evan T. Reilly, and Actors Scott Wilson and Steven Yeun. *"Judge, Jury, Executioner" - Executive Producer Glen Mazzara, Co-Executive Producer/Special Effects Make-Up Artist/Director Greg Nicotero, Writer Angela Kang, and Actor Laurie Holden. *"Beside the Dying Fire" - Executive Producer/Writer Glen Mazzara, Director Ernest Dickerson, Co-Executive Producer/Special Effects Make-Up Artist Greg Nicotero, Executive Producer/Writer Robert Kirkman, and Actor Norman Reedus. Featurettes *'All the Guts Inside' (1080p, 5:34): A detailed look at the creation of a gory scene featuring two characters ripping into a zombie's stomach. *'Live or Let Die' (1080p, 6:51): Cast and crew discuss differences between the comic book and the show, season one and two themes, character arcs, and the daring scripts that shape the final season two episodes. *'The Meat of the Music' (1080p, 7:54): A behind-the-scenes look into the crafting of the series' music, the work of Composer Bear McCreary, and the importance of both music and silence in the series. *'Fire on Set' (1080p, 6:10): An overview of the season's main location with emphasis on what happens around the farm in the season's final episode. *'The Ink Is Alive' (1080p, 9:06): Similarities and differences between the original source comics and the television series. *'The Sound of the Effects' (1080p, 4:32): The importance of sound effects to the series and the process of creating them. *'In the Dead Water' (1080p, 5:05): This extra looks at the process of making the "well zombie" sequence. *'You Could Make a Killing' (1080p, 6:20): A glimpse into Greg Nicotero's contributions as a producer, effects artist, second unit director, and director of "Judge, Jury, Executioner." Also: the death of a character. *'She Will Fight' (1080p, 5:40): A look at Andrea's character arc and the making of a scene in which she must fight a zombie within an enclosed space, the scene serving as a transition point for her. *'The Cast on Season 2' (1080p, 4:50): The main cast members discuss the season plot lines, character arcs, and more. *'Extras Wardrobe' (1080p, 2:48): Costume Designer Eulyn Womble discusses dressing walkers. Webisodes Webisodes (1080p, 19:42): Six Internet shorts from the world of "The Walking Dead" which tell a tale of life in the moments following the initial zombie outbreak. Available with optional audio commentary with Writer/Director Greg Nicotero. *"A New Day" *"Family Matters" *"Domestic Violence" *"Neighborly Advice" *"Step Mother" *"Everything Dies" Deleted Scenes Deleted Scenes (1080p, 29:18): Available with optional audio commentary with Executive Producer Glen Mazzara. *"What Lies Ahead" *"Save the Last One" *"Secrets" *"Pretty Much Dead Already" *"Nebraska" *"Judge, Jury, Executioner" *"Better Angels" *"Beside the Dying Fire" Details Blu-ray "THE WALKING DEAD: THE COMPLETE SECOND SEASON Blu-ray" Gallery The-Walking-Dead-Season-2.jpg|Blu Ray twds2.jpg 2012_philly_coin_show_102.jpg Disc_1_inside.jpg Disc_2_and_3.jpg Disc_4.jpg 2012_philly_coin_show_104.jpg UK DVD.jpg|UK DVD (4-Discs) UK BluRay.jpg|UK Blu-Ray (3-Discs) References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:DVDs